


Amour interdit

by SinGala



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Quand l'amour dépasse les notions d'ennemis, tout le monde ne le comprend pas...
Relationships: Anagan/Flora (Winx Club)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	Amour interdit

Quel joie que de voir près de moi cette magnifique fée, sans combat pour nous séparer, sans magie, sans haine. Elle était à moi, elle s'était donné à moi, et désormais nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Elle, la fée des fleurs, moi, son ennemi juré, unis pour la vie, unis pour l'éternité. Mes doigts caressaient sa peau, nue et douce de son bras. Je la sentais frémir, toujours endormie.  
Doucement, elle s'installa plus confortablement contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse, ses longs doigts faisant des allers-retours délicats sur mon ventre. Je devais être fou, je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible que la fille de mes rêves existe.. Et pourtant je me devais bien d'admettre que je ne rêvais pas, Flora était bien là, avec moi.

« Si seulement nous n'étions pas obligés de nous cacher, dit alors Flora dans un soupir  
\- Oui... Mais tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, ils ne comprendraient pas. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre nous deux. Je savais que cela la faisait souffrir de devoir cacher notre relation à ses amies, mais pour autant, personne ne comprendrait, personne ne nous comprendrait.

« Je t'aime Flora... »

Elle se retourna alors vers moi, ses grands yeux verts pétillants de bonheur. Elle m'embrassa d'un baiser furtif, avant de me répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi Anagan »


End file.
